Multiple moving communication platforms (MCPs, e.g., ships, trucks, trains, busses) may come into communication range of multiple shore-side antennas (antennas fixed to the surrounding area). Communication between antennas on-board the MCPs and the shore-side antennas should be established in an efficient and logical manner.